Kidnapped
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped by Sasori and forced to join Akatsuki. Meanwhile the world thinks she is dead, what will she do? Rated T to be safe. Possible sasoXsaku, pairings being decided.
1. Preface

I haven't written for months now, and I just felt inspired to write this fanfic, so please don't flame, it was written quite quickly. It will also have some OOCness, but that is because I'm not very used to writing for this series. This is a preface, so the first chapter will be published in short time and it will be longer. I hope that you enjoy it, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"I have to get there quickly!" I thought desperately as I ran towards Granny Chiyo. I forced myself to run even faster even though I didn't have much chakra left. Sasori ran towards Granny Chiyo with a sword in his hand, prepared to kill her. "Thank god I'm here in time" I thought as I put myself in between Sasori and Granny Chiyo. I closed my eyes, ready to receive Sasori's attack, but I felt nothing. I quickly turned around and saw that Sasori had killed Granny Chiyo with his sword. "Granny Chiyo!" I shouted as I ran towards her. "Not this time" Sasori said with a low voice as he kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying towards the wall. "Too late, she's dead" he continued saying as he got hold of the antidote and destroyed it. "He killed Granny Chiyo!" I thought in shock as I crashed against the wall and flinched involuntarily because of the pain. "What can I do now?" I thought as I fell to the floor. I then saw Sasori getting nearer and nearer to me. "It's the end then" I thought. I had some bones broken and I couldn't move well. Sasori took out a bottle and shook it for a moment. "Poison?" I thought as I looked at it. He then opened the bottle and forced me to drink the liquid. I felt myself getting more and more tired. The last thing I saw was Sasori looking at me. "I'm sorry, Naruto" I thought before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter, sorry for making it so short, I was in a rush. The next one will be longer. The words written in bold mean that the dark half of Zetsu is speaking. If the words are bold and in italics then both halves are speaking. Italics mean that the white half is speaking.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. If I did then would I be writing a fanfic?

I looked at the girl that had been fighting against me as she crashed against a wall. "Should I kill her?" I thought "After all it might be useful to have a medic-nin in akatsuki" I continued thinking. I closed my eyes as I thought of what should I do. I got hold of the antidote that Granny Chiyo had been holding. "Too late, she's dead" I said as I destroyed the antidote. I then continued looking at her as she crashed against the wall and flinched in pain. I started walking towards the girl, prepared to attack again if she moved. When I was in front of her I took out a bottle, shook it and forced her to drink the liquid inside. I looked at her as she fell unconscious. "Now I have to find Deidara" I thought as I got hold of the girl's body. "I'll also have to explain this to Pein" I muttered. I got hold of my akatsuki coat and I put it on again, a few seconds later I started pitting away inscrolls all the puppets that I could repair and after I went out of the cave.

I started jumping from tree to tree, going towards where I felt Deidara's chakra signature. _"Sasori"_ I heard someone say. I looked down and I saw Zetsu besides Tobi. I jumped to the floor "What do you want?" I asked Zetsu "I have to find Deidara" I continued saying. "_We just found this" _Zetsu said "**Give it to your partner**" The other Zetsu continued saying. I looked at the floor. More specifically at the arm Tobi was poking. I didn't say anything as I stared at Deidara's arm. "Who is she?" I then heard a childish voice ask. I looked at Tobi. "She's a medical-nin. So I thought that she might be useful to us" I answered him. Suddenly an explosion was heard. The three of us looked at the direction where the noise came from. "There's Deidara" I heard Tobi say. "I have to find Deidara" I said as I started jumping from tree to tree again, this time carrying his arm.

After jumping from tree to tree for some time I came agross a group of several ninja. "Konohagakure ninja" I thought. "An akatsuki, there!" A boy said. They all looked in my direction. "Sakura!" I heard a blond boy shout. "The Jinchuuriki kid" I thought. I saw the boy come running towards me, to get the body of the girl that had been fighting against me. I dodged his attack and quickly kicked him and sent him again to the floor, which was a bit more difficult than usually because of the body I was carrying. "She's dead now, you can do nothing" I said. The boy fell to his knees and the rest looked in shock. The body of the dead new Kazekage lying behind them. I quickly started to jump again from tree to tree, to avoid having to fight against the six ninja that were there. "I'll kill you for this!" I heard the blond boy shout as I got further and further away.

I quickly arrived to where I was sensing Deidara's chakra signature. "Brat" I said with an emotionless voice, as always. Quickly a head popped out of the ground "Sasori no Danna!" He greeted me. "I told you not to push your luck" I said as I gave him his arm. "Tobi and Zetsu found it" I finished saying. "Oh, thank you Sasori no Danna" He said. He then started looking at the body of the girl "Why are you carrying her?" He asked. "She might be useful, after all she's a medical-nin" I explained "Could you now create a clay bird again, we need to go to the hideout" I said. He quickly did as I had said. "See, this is why my art is better than yours" He said. "Don't push your luck, brat" I said as the bird started flying.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for posting this chapter so late, I didn't know how to start it, it was difficult to write. I don't really like how it came out, but I hope that you like it. On the next chapter things will start getting more interesting, I guess. This was basically an introduction of Sakura to the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Sakura is dead?" I thought. I couldn't believe it. "I'll kill you for this!" I shouted with all my anger to the akatsuki member as I fell on my knees. I felt some tears starting to run down my face, but I didn't do anything. My world was falling apart. "First Sasuke, then Gaara and now-" I muttered as I continued crying. I felt an arm on my shoulder. "We all feel sorry, Naruto" I heard Kakashi say. I looked at him and noticed some tears on his face, like everyone else. "We must go to Sunagakure and tell them the result of the mission" Kakashi said. I nodded and I got up, soon following Kakashi-sensei and the others. "I will really kill you for this" I thought as I jumped from tree to tree.

I slowly opened my eyes and I tried to focus on something, which was more difficult than I thought since my vision was really blurry. "Am I dead?" I asked myself before closing and opening my eyes again. This time my vision wasn't as blurry as last time. I immediately noticed the rock ceiling that was above me and that I was lying on something soft. I lifted my head a bit to see better my surroundings. "Don't worry, you're safe" I heard a female voice say. I looked at the woman that had just entered the room. she had blue hair, blue eyes and she was wearing an akatsuki coat. I looked at her as she moved around the room. "Who are you?" I asked some minutes later. "I'm Konan" She replied, giving no extra information. "And where am I?" I asked while I got up slowly. "You're in the akatsuki hideout" She said. I was shocked. "Why am I here? why wasn't I killed?" I asked myself. "Pein-sama wants to see you" She then told me "Please follow me" She finished saying as she started walking. I followed her, not knowing what else to do. We passed through many corridors, each one completely empty and with several doors on each side. After walking for several minutes we arrived to a corridor with only one door that had written in it "Office". She knocked two times and entered, me following her quickly into the room. Inside the room there were two men. One with spiky orange hair and many piercings and the other was Sasori, without the puppet he apparently used to travel in. They both turned around, looking at us. "Pein, I brought her. Just as you said" Konan said "Thank you for your help Konan, you may now leave" The man named Pein told Konan with a smooth and calm voice. Konan nodded and left the room. "Why am I here?" I immediately asked. Pein looked at me while Sasori looked at another point in the room. "Sasori captured you and brought you here" He explained "Because he thought that you would be useful to akatsuki because, as he said, you are a good medical-nin. That is why it has been decided that you will join akatsuki" He finished explaining. I was shocked "I want to go back to Konoha as soon as possible, not join akatsuki!" I said as calmly as I could. "You'll join akatsuki, and thats final. Now Sasori will take you to where your room and he'll also give you your akatsuki cloak. Since he brought you here you'll be in his team, composed by him and Deidara. You're dismissed" He said with a calm voice again. Sasori nodded and left the room. I stayed silent for a few moments, staring at the akatsuki leader. "You're dismissed" he then repeated, with a harsher tone of voice. I soon nodded and left the room as quickly as I could. "He is kind of creepy" I thought as I left the room. Once I was outside the room, in the middle of the stone corridor, I saw Sasori in front of me. He looked at me for a few moments and turned around "follow me, brat" he stated as he started walking. I frowned and followed him.

We walked silently through the many corridors ofthe base. "This place is a real labyrinth" I thought amused. "Really, it is enormous. How can it be missed?" I asked myself mentally. Soon we arrived to a big room with several couches and a small wooden table between them. There were several people sitting on the couches laughing and talking loudly. "Kakuzu you idiot!" I heard a voice say as we entered the room. I looked at the people that were sitting on the couches. A white haired man, another one with his face covered up, the woman apparently named Konan and then Kisame and Itachi. I looked at Itachi, that seemed so calm and bored. "Sasuke" I muttered accidentally. They all turned around and looked at me. I couldn't manage to look away and continued staring at them. "Brat, keep following me" Sasori then said. I looked to my left, where I saw Sasori going up a set of stairs that led to the floor above the room. I nodded and went towards Sasori was waiting for me. We immediately arrived to the floor above the big room with the couches. There were five doors on each side of the walls. "This is where the bedrooms are. Each room is where each team sleeps and basically lives in" Sasori explained briefly "Since you will be in my team then you'll be staying in my and Deidara's room" He continued saying. "The door to our room is the second one on the left, don't forget that" He added before opening the door he had just indicated. "So I'll be sharing room with two S-ranked criminals?" I thought with shock and a bit of worry. "What are you waiting for?, come in!" Sasori ordered. I nodded and entered the room.

It had three beds, two near the door and one directly in front of the door. It also had wooden table in the middle of the room, which I supposed that was for practicing ninjutsu. I looked around me. One side of the room had lots of puppets half-made hanging from the walls and lots of scrolls on a bookshelf. It was quite neat. On the other side of the room there were several bags of clay, half-made clay figures and it was... a complete mess. "You'll be sleeping in that bed" Sasori said. "Stay here while I find an akatsuki cloak for you" He then said. I nodded as he left the room. I went towards the bed and put in order the few scrolls that I had with me and sat on the bed. "So I'll have to share room with two male s-ranked criminals" I thought "I'll have to be very careful then" I thought. I then lied on the bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. I had nothing to do. Several minutes later I heard the door open. I got up, expecting to see Sasori entering with the akatsuki cloak I would have to wear. Instead I saw the blond man that was with Sasori when Kakashi, Naruto, Chiyo and me had entered the cave. I couldn't avoid feeling sad when I thought of Naruto. I stared at the long-haired man trying to remember what was his name. He looked at me, clearly surprised, for some seconds. Before getting into the room and sitting on the bed with several bags of clay on it. He reached for one of them and started molding the clay. "I'm Deidara" he said as he did this. I felt the inner me angering "Has he got no manners?" I thought angered. He then looked at me and smiled. I felt a blush starting to appear on the base of my neck. But I quickly made it disappear. I looked at him, without saying anything. "Since you're going to be our teammate now I'll give you some advise" He started saying "Never make Sasori wait. It is not very advisable" He explained "And do not touch his puppets. That is also not very good" he finished explaining. I continued to look at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly the door opened and Sasori entered the room, carrying an akatsuki cloak. "Here is your cloak" He said as he handed it to me. "It's also dinner time, so it is better if we go down now" He added. I quickly put on the cloak on top of my clothes and followed Deidara and Sasori out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it, although I didn't really know what to write here, so it doesn't seem very well done. Sorry for any OOCness in this chapter, I'm not used to write for some characters. I won't be able to update for the next few days, since I'll be going away on holidays and I won't be able to access internet. I'll have more updates for when I come back (I don't know when). And very special thanks to KagomeAngel91 and to Narutoshugofan1 for their reviews! I really liked them. Also thanks for all the people that read my fanfic. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I followed Deidara and Sasori to the room with the big couches. I noticed that every single Akatsuki member was sitting there eating. "If you want to eat then there's only ramen here" Deidara told me when we entered the room. "And it's Kakuzu's fucking fault!" I heard a voice suddenly shout. I looked around and saw the white haired man who had said it. "Shut uoHidan" The man with the covered face quickly replied. I quickly got hold of some ramen and sat beside Deidara on a corner of the enormous couch. I looked around me, or more especifically at the Akatsuki members in the room. Beside me was Deidara and beside him Sasori. Then there were the white haired man and the man with the covered face, that were still arguing. Kisame, Itachi, the woman named Konan, Pein, a plant? man and another one with his face covered with an orange mask. Some moments after Pein got up and started speaking. "Fellow akatsuki members, as you may have noticed we have a new akatsuki. Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure" He explained. The other members looked at me from head to toes. "What are they staring at?" I thought a bit angry. "Oh yes, it's pinky there!" The white haired man suddenly shouted with a mocking voice. I quickly got up and punched him with all my strength on the face. "Shut up!" I added as I did this. The other akatsuki members stared at where Hidan was now bleeding on the floor. Kisame started to laugh hysterically, while I saw the man with the covered up face muttering something that seemed to sound like "idiot". Several other members chuckled. Pein decided to ignore what had happened and continued talking. "Sakura, these are the akatsuki members. My partner Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori" He explained as he pointed to each akatsuki member. I nodded and remained silent as I ate my ramen. "Hidan, you just got beaten by a girl" Kisame said, still laughing. "Shut the hell up, fishface!" Hidan immediately replied as he sat down again on the coach, giving me a glare.

Once I finished, some minutes after most akatsuki, I got up and I quickly went to the room I shared. I quickly took off the akatsuki cloak and I lied down on the bed. "This is ridiculous" I thought as I fell asleep.

I woke up when the sun was rising. I jumped out of the bed, expecting to see myself in my house in Konoha. "Oh" I said when I remembered what had happened. I got my neatly folded cloak that was on the chair beside my bed and I put it on. I then got hold of my headband, which now had a slash through Konoha's symbol, and put it on. I then went out of the room, just when Deidara and Sasori started waking up. I then went down the staircase and into the room in which I had eaten dinner yesterday night. I looked around, expecting to see several akatsuki members eating breakfast there, but the only person that was there was the other female member of the group, Konan. "Good morning, Sakura" She said with a calm voice. "Oh! Good morning Konan-san" I said with a happy tone of voice. I quickly made myself a some coffee and sat on the couch. "Where are the rest of the members?" I asked. "Oh, they always come later to have breakfast" She explained. We both remained silent as we had each our breakfast, while some akatsuki members came down one by one. Some minutes later I saw Deidara coming down "Sakura, go get your 'll be leaving for a mission soon" He said with a smile. I nodded and went to the room to get the few scrolls I had.

"What does the mission consist of?" I asked Sasori and Deidara when we had gone outside of the akatsuki base. Deidara was flying on a big clay bird, like I had seen him doing in the cave where Kakashi, Naruto, Chiyo and me had found Gaara's body. Sasori was walking inside of the puppet I had destroyed back in the cave. "He repaired it really quickly" I thought as I continued walking. "We have to kill a man that lives in a village near Kumogakure because he has too much information of akatsuki." Sasori explained briefly "He has a lot of security, so we'll have to be careful" he then added. I nodded and we continued walking. Not knowing where I was I couldn't calculate how far away we were from our destiny. "We have arrived" Sasori finally stated, several hours after. "About time" I thought. It was past midday. Deidara jumped from his bird to the floor and then made the bird disappear. We continued walking silently around the enormous house where the target apparently lived in, trying to find a place where we could get in to assassinate the target. "It's too well watched for a frontal attack" I said when we finished going around the house several times. "We don't need a frontal attack" Sasori suddenly said with an emotionless voice. He looked at Deidara and Deidara then grinned. "Could you explain things!" I thought angrily , but I preferred to ask calmly. After all who knows what they were both capable of doing. "What do you mean?" I asked. Sasori then started explaining the plan with a low voice. "Deidara, you will create a distraction at the front door with one of your bombs. Then continue distracting as many guards as possible with more bombs. Sakura, you will help him handle the guards. Meanwhile I will go inside and kill the target, Lord Yukio" He explained. I gulped. I knew who Lord Yukio was, he was a rich nobleman that liked to give the ninjas in the middle of a mission a place to sleep in if it was needed. For the past year I had met him several times when I was in a mission. I gulped again, feeling guilty.

"Katsu!" Deidara said, which was followed by a big "Bang!" as the bomb he had quickly prepared exploded, causing severe damages to the front part of the buildings. "What was that?" Several guards said as they came to the place where Deidara and I were. "Attackers! finish with them!" The guards shouted as they saw us. Several guards got hold of their weapons. There seemed to be several samurais and a few ninja. I punched before, as I had done a lot of times before, cracking the stone and making many guards fall down. Then the battle continued.

*somewhere near, some hours later*

"Shikamaru! Ino! wait for me!" Chouji said as he tried to catch up with his friends while he jumped from tree to tree. "Okay" Asuma said "But we have to be quick, after all we have to reach the mansion of Lord Yukio before nighttime" Asuma explained. The three shinobi nodded and continued jumping from tree to tree. "Wow, look at that" Ino said after a few minutes. "Lord Yukio's mansion is completely destroyed" Asuma said. The four of the stopped moving. "There are three akatsuki members there!" Shikamaru said. "And one of them has bright pink hair" Chouji said. "She is quite similar to Sakura" Ino added "But it can't be her, right?" Ino continued saying. "Let's go back to Konoha to tell this to the Hokage" Asuma said. The other three nodded and they quickly left the scene.


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the delay. I didn't have any wi-fi and today I managed to get some access to Internet. I'll be uploading more chapters if I manage to get some wifi conection. Sorry because of this chapter being this short. I want to make them longer, but I don't know what to add without it seeming strange or bad. I've also been tempted to add some deisaku or sasodei, but I won't add it. I'll focus on sasosaku as the main pairing. By the way, if there are any secondary pairings that you would like to see in this fanfic then just tell and I'll do my best. I would like to thank all the readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and some special thanks to Narutoshugofan1, I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your reviews, they really made me happier and made me want to write more this fanfic! Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted as she ran towards the blond boy, who was sitting down on a bench with a sad expression. "Oh, hi Ino" He said as soon as he saw Ino, forcing a smile to appear on his lips. Ino looked at him without saying anything. Creating an uncomfortable silence. "So, what do you want, Ino?" Naruto asked. "Oh! You won't believe what we saw during the mission!" Ino said with a happy voice. "What was it?" Naruto immediately asked, excited by whatever they had seen. "We were going to Lord Yukio's house to rest because we hadn't managed to finish our mission during the day and when we got there it was completely destroyed!" Ino started saying. "Oh" Naruto muttered. "How can Ino be so excited with that?" He thought. "And the thing is, that when we saw the house destroyed there were three ninjas there, all with akatsuki cloaks" Ino continued saying. Naruto's eyes lit up with curiosity again. "And one of them had bright pink hair, just like Sakura's" Ino finished saying with excitement. "So Sakura is alive?" Naruto said. He felt as if the world had stopped for a minute. "It's only a possibility, but it's quite strong" Ino added. "That's wonderful!" Naruto shouted, happy again. "Let's tell the others!" He said with an enormous grin on his face. Ino nodded and they soon went running through the streets telling everyone they knew.

"And that's what happened, Tsunade-sama" Asuma and Shikamaru said to the Hokage. Tsunade closed her eyes and walked around the room. "But are you both sure of this? You didn't see her face" She said after some seconds of thinking. "There is a very strong possibility" Shikamaru added. Tsunade again started to walk around the room. "I'm happy that she may be alive, but until she isn't seen completely then she will remain as 'dead'. But I will add to the bingo book that there is an akatsuki member with pink hair" Tsunade said. Asuma and Shikamaru nodded. "You may leave" Tsunade said. "Yes, Tsunade-sama" Asuma and Shikamaru said before leaving Tsunade's office.

"It's already nightime" I stated as Deidara, Sasori and I continued walking through the woods. "Danna, can we stop walking for now and rest?" Deidara asked Sasori. I blushed "He just called him Danna!" I thought as I blushed "Why?" I asked myself. "You are already tired, brat? Well, okay then. We will stop walking now" Sasori said. Deidara and I nodded and we were soon sitting down on the grass. "I will watchout for any enemy ninjas" Sasori said "You brats sleep" He then finished saying. "Thank you Danna" Deidara said immediately after Sasori had finished speaking. I only nodded and lied down on the grass, and tried to fall asleep, but didn't manage to. I couldn't stop thinking about Lord Yukio's face as he was killed. I started feeling very guilty again. I closed my eyes again, trying to get the dreadful images away from my head. "Are you unable to sleep?" I heard a voice say several minutes later. I closed my eyes, trying to appear as if I was sleeping. "Don't bother, I know you are awake, brat. You are too noisy" I heard again. I turned around and saw Sasori out of his puppet, lying against a tree. I blushed slightly. I didn't expect him to be out of the puppet. "He's so cute" I 'heard' inner me think. "No he isn't!" I immediately 'responded' her. I then noticed Sasori looking at me. "Have I said that out loud?" I asked myself. "Nevermind, why are you unable to sleep?" He then asked. I stared at him. "Is it allright if I tell him whhy I can't sleep? Won't it make me seem weak?" I thought. I decided to put an end to my mental debate and I answered. Not caring what he thought. "I feel guilty" I only said. He closed his eyes and didn't react in any way. After some seconds without saying anything he opened his mouth to answer. "Well-". "That's allright Sakura-san!" Deidara said, not letting Sasori say anything. "Brat! You interrupted me!" Sasori shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasori-Danna" Deidara immediately apologized. "Don't do it again" Sasori added. I couldn't help laughing. This was too comical. Sasori and Deidara immediately looked at me. "Why are you laughing?" Deidara asked with a smile on his face. "I didn't expect akatsuki members to be like this" I said, while giggling a bit., suddenly feeling comfortable around them. "Heh" Sasori said as Deidara grinned. We remained silent for some minutes, this time in a comfortable silent. "Sakura-san" Deidara suddenly said. I looked at him. "You don't have to think too much over it. After all we ninjas all end up killing. The first kill is always the one that makes us feel worse" He said. "Just forget it" Sasori then added. I looked at the two ofthem. "How can I feel so comfortable around them! They are criminals!" I thought. I then started thinking about what they had said. "It is true that all ninjas kill, the ninjas that work for Konoha also do it. Then why are only some ninjas treated as criminals for killing?" I thought. I dismissed the debate for later, since I sensed that it was going to be a long one. "Thank you Sasori-san, Deidara-san. That really helped" I said with a smile. "I'll go to sleep now" I then said. "Good night" I heard them both reply. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up several hours later, when the sun was starting to rise. I looked around me and saw Deidara also starting to wake up. "So you brats are awake. Then we will continue walking towards the base" He said emotionessly. "My name is Sakura!" I thought angry as the three of us started again to walk to the Akatsuki base.

We arrived several hours later after walking non-stop. "Let's tell Pein that we finished our mission" Sasori said- Deidara and I nodded and we started following him in complete silence. It was driving me crazy, since we had already been in absolute silence as we went back to the base. "Why are they so silent!" I shouted in my mind. I looked at the stone walls that made the halls of the base. "It's so different from Konoha" I thought with sadness. I continued looking at the corridors, trying to memorize the way of getting to Pein's office. "Right, left, left, right" I thought in my mind as I continued walking. Several minutes later we finally arrived to Pein's office. After knocking several times and hearing him respond with a "Come in" We entered the room.

Pein was in exactly the same position as he was when I had seen him for the first time. "Does he even move?" I asked myself. "Did you finish the mission?" He then asked. "Yes, Pein-sama" Sasori said "We succesfully eliminated Lord Yukio" He continued saying. "Good job. Just as expected" He said "When will our next mission be?" Deidara asked. "I will explain now" He started saying. "And why is that?" I then asked. "I've been reading about your skills, Haruno Sakura, and even though the ones you possess are impressive you will have to train more to fight against stronger enemies" He explained. I stared at him. "So he says I'm weak?" I thought angry again. "This is why I decided that you will be training with several akatsuki members until you get stronger. The training will, of course, be in turns. Because you don't control well weapons you will start tomorrow with Hidan. I will inform you of any changes" He finished explaining. "You may go now" Pein then added. The three of us nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter! I hope you like it. It is also a bit short, but next one will be longer. The original chapter I wrote was a longer, but I decided to leave the 'second' part for next chapter and leave this chapter as a kind of 'linking' chapter. So please don't kill me and enjoy! Also, thanks for all the people who read, favourited, put in alert and reviewed this story! I'm really glad that you like it. Special thanks to KagomeAngel91 and to Narutoshugofan1. I loved your reviews, and thanks for reading the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

I woke up surprisingly earlier than Sasori and Deidara. I quickly got up and went towards the bathroom that was to be used by us three. It was very neat and clean, which was thanks to Sasori, who immediately started putting the things in order as soon as he saw that deidara left the bathroom a mess. I got off the clothes I slept in and I started to shower. I was surprised that I didn't feel uncomfortable about sleeping in the same room with two male akatsuki. They were quite nice to talk to, for being s-ranked criminals. I smiled to myself as I turned off the tap and I started to dress with my normal clothes. I quickly started to comb my hair and washed my face. I felt quite sweaty after the mission I had done some days ago. I went out of the bathroom and walked towards my bed, where my akatsuki cloak was lying. I looked at my roomates before putting it on. Deidara was completely buried under the covers, and only a few strands of his golden hair could be seen over the pillow. Sasori, on the other hand (and much to my surprise) was sleeping over the covers with a black t-shirt and black trousers. I looked at his face. "He seems so peaceful right now" I shook my head. I didn't want to start thinking much about Sasori. I decided to leave the room so I could have quickly my breakfast before starting the training with Hidan.

It was still very dark, which was demonstrated by the snores that came from Itachi's and Kisame's room. "I wonder who of the two is snoring" I thought as I giggled a bit before walking down the stairs. I soon arrived to the "common room". I went towqards the kitchen area and made myself a coffee and I got hold of some cookies. I went towards a sofa and I sat down, quickly proceeding to eat my breakfast. "You are late, you know?" I hear a voice suddenly say. "Aah!" I said as I got up and punched the person who was sitting beside me and had just talked to me. A sudden crash was heard, followed by an "Ouch" and other not so nice words that I won't bother saying. "That hurt dammit" The person, Hidan, said while laughing. I was surprised by his reaction. "Isn't he angry?" I heard inner me say. I looked at him as he got up and sat again beside me. "And you didn't even sense me. I'm a dangerous S-ranked criminal, you know?" He said. "Shut up!" I quickly replied before I started eating my cookies and drinking the coffee. "Don't get angry, there's a lot of training waiting" He said, again laughing. I looked at him while finishing the coffee. I opened my mouth to say something, but I then realised that I didn't know what to say. "Impressed by me, right?" He said with a mocking tone of voice. I frowned and got ready to answer, but he continued talking. "So you already finished? Well, then follow me" He said. "Okay" I said with a calm voice, while inner me was shouting and insulting him. I left the coffee cup, the only thing that remained from my breakfast, on the small wooden table and I followed Hidan across the corridors.

We spent several minutes walking without saying anything at all. Itried to remember the path, but there were so many turns and doors that I ended up lost. "Where are we going?" I finally asked, try8ing not to sound too angry or impatient. Hidan continued walking, as if he hadn't heard me. "Are you listening?" I asked with an impatient tone of voice. He chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" He muttered. I continued looking at him as we walked. "I'm taking you to the weapon storage room" He said "I have been told by Pein that you aren't very good using weapons. So I decided that I would teach you some weapon control" He explained. "Oh" I said. "And what weapon will I be using?" I asked several steps after the last thing I had said. He turned around and stared at me. "Why would I chose your weapon?" He asked, "You'll be chosing the one you'll like the most" He said. We then remained silent for a few minutes as we continued walking. It was an uncomfortable silence, and somehwere in the distance several laughs could be heard. "We're here" Hidan finally said as he opened a door.

I stared at the room that was opened. It was very dark, since there were no windows. Hidan turned on the lights and I could finally see the room in detail. It was very big and the walls were quite tall. It was also very messy and every inch of the room had some kind of weapon. "Wow" I said as I entered "Thjere are so many weapons" I muttered. Hidan chickled and looked at me as I started getting hold of different weapons. Several kunai knifes, large kunai knifes, an axe, several scythes, hammers… too many types of weapon to tell. "Which ones do you prefer?" He asked, several minutes later. I continued looking through the room. "I was thinking of getting a katana, or maybe two" I replied several minutes lateer. It was quite hard to choose. There were many weapons and I didn't know which one would be good to choose. "Why two katanas?" Hidan asked. "I know some basics of controlling a katana, andI thought that using two would be useful and give me more attack options" I replied. It is a good choice. Few people know how to use a katana and it will give you many ways to attack" He explained. I nodded. "But I would also recommend learning how to use another weapon, one that you would be able to carry easily and use in case of emergency" He said. "It's a good idea, but which one would you recommend?" I asked. He then started walking around several small mountains of weapons that were in the room. "These would be very useful for that" He said as he got hold of, and showed me the weapon he recommended. "But those are chopsticks!" I said. "Is he stupid or something?" I shouted mentally. "Oh really? I didn't notice!" He replied with a mocking tone of voice. "Oh, shut up" I said, a bit angry with him. "These are special, do you know why?" He asked as he anded me the chopsticks. I took them and looked at them, trying to come up with what he was refering to. They were made of metal and had a pale golden colour, with golden and silver decorations. "These are made for attacking!" I said as I realised what they were made for "The metal is very sharp and also designed for attacking!" I continued saying "How clever" I muttered. He chuckled. "Okay, so I guess we're done chosing the weapons. Get hold of them. The training will begin the exact moment we get to the garden, or training ground.


	7. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! Sorry because of it being so short! Anyways, thank you for your reviews again and for everyone that is reading this fanfic! I really had some fun writing this chapter. I lik e how it ended being, even though it can be improved a lot. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Get hold of the katanas!" Hidan shouted. We had arrived to the garden (Hidan kept saying that I should call it 'Training Ground') and the training had started. I didn't know much about using a katana, so it wasn't going really well. "I am holding it!" I shouted back, making my grip on the katana stronger. Hidan had decided to first teach me to use one katana well, and then show me how to use two at the same time. "Try to get me again!" He said. I grinned and I ran towards him with the katana in both of my hands. "Here I go!" I shouted as I ran towards him. I jumped so I could strike him better and I prepared myself so I could strike him in the head. "I don't care if I do severe damage to him, he's immortal after all" I thought with a bit of anger. He was really annoying. I was sure that I would hit him. "Done!" I said when I had finally landed on the floor. I felt I had sliced something with my katana and I hadn't seen Hidan nmoving. I had therefore managed to hit him.

"Too bad" I then heard him say. I turned around, surprised. "You failed to hit me again, Sakura" He said emotionessly. There he was, standing behind me. "W-what!" I muttered. I looked again at the floor and I then saw what my katana had pierced, it was a log. "The substitution jutsu" I said. "Yes, it's the fifth time this happens" He said as he started to walk in circles. "Hmm" He said before being silent again. "I have nearly no experience in handling weapons" I said. He looked up at me and glared. "That doesn't matter, idiot" He said. "You just have to concentrate! Then you'll manage to do it!" He said with an angry voice. "Try again!" He shouted. I nodded and ran towards him again. I jumped and tried to do the same thing as before. "Idiot" I heard Hidan say as I did this. I prepared to strike again, this time Hidan wasn't moving or preparing any jutsu. "I'll hit you this time!" I shouted. Hidan chuckled, this time lifting his left leg and preparing himself to hit me. "What!" I thought, surprised. I looked at Hidan trying to think of a way in which I could avoid his blow. But I realised I couldn't, since I was in the air falling quickly. "Try again!" He shouted as he kicked me, making me crash against a nearby tree.

"Agh!" I said when I fell to the floor. I looked at the tree and noticed that there was now a mark of my body where I had crashed. I then looked at Hidan, who was grinning evilly. "You bastard!" I said as I tried to get up, only to find that I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. I cursed internally as I started to cure the wound on my shoulder. Hidan continued staring at me for some more time while I cured myself. I finally got up some time later. "What was that for?" I asked him, showing a bit of anger. "Heh" He said as he turned around. "You were too slow there. I simply attack back, like in all fights. You still need to get a lot better" He said. I gritted my teeth. He was making me really angry. "Then teach me something!" I shouted. He laughed as we continued fightimg.

"The brat is really getting beaten up" I said as I looked at the training. There were several akatsuki members doing the same thing: Deidara, Itachi and Kakuzu. We hadn't been given any missions this day and there wasn't anything better to do than to watch Hidan 'train' Sakura. "Wow, that must have hurt!" Deidara said when Sakura crashed into a tree thanks to Hidan. "The idiot Hidan doesn't know that training is" Kakuzu said "If he continues doing that he'll break something expensive" He then added with a bit of worry. Itachi didn't say anything, he just continued staring., not even bothering to say his typical 'Hn'. "At least she knows how to cure herself" Deidara said. "Hn" Itachi said. I ignored the other threeas they started chatting and I continued looking at the training.

One hour later, after seeing Sakura being sent off flying into several trees and into a wall, that caused Kakuzu to get angry, I decided that I was finally bored. I quickly got up and went towards the door. "I'll go to the room to repair several puppets" I told Deidara before I left. I walked slowly through the long corridors that took to the rooms. When I reached the room I shared with Sakura and Deidara I immediately got hold of a random puppet that was hanging on the walls and started repairing him. After the fight I had had with Granny Chiyo and the girl lots of my puppets were damaged. I had managed to repair the third Kazekage, miracously, but many other good puppets were in a very bad state. "And I nearly lost" I thought. It was ridiculous, an expert niinja like me nearly beaten up. "But I won" I thought, a sudden wave of happiness making it's wave through me. "And I managed to get a new akatsuki member" I muttered. "So in the end the results were good" I thought. I left the puppet lying on the bed and I stared at the door. I had managed to save another puppet. I smiled to myself and lied down on the bed. I didn't feel like doing anything at all.

Several hours later I heard several knocks on the door and a very tired Sakura entered the room. She walked like zombie towards her bed and sat down. I got up and sat on the bed. She didn't have a simgle scratch on her skin, but she was completely exhasusted. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them up several seconds after. "Sasori-san" She started saying. I looked at her, not saying anything. "You have controlled all kinds of weapons, right?" Shge asked. I nodded, figuring out what she would ask me. "How do you manage to control them all?" She asked. "I knew it" I thought. I looked around, thinking of an answer. "Well-" I started saying "You obviously have to train a lot, but the key is to feel comfortable with the weapon. So you feel it like an extension of yourself" I answered. "Oh" She said, a smile appearing on her face. "I'll try that next time" She said "Thank you for your ghelp, Sasori-san" She said. I nodded and continued staring at the roof. When Deidara entered the room she was asleep and I was repairing again some puppets.


	8. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7! I'm sorry for the delay, I've been really busy for these few days and I just found some time to write. I'll be updating more soon. Anyways, I just realised that Zetsu (and many other members) have appeared very few times, and Tobi hasn't appeared at all =[ So I'll try to make them appear more often. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I didn't know what more to add and decided to leave it like this. It also has hints * hint hint * Well, it's quite obvious really). You'll see what I mean. Sorry for writing so much here, on with the story now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-Review replies:

_**-KagomeAngel91**_**-Yes, he isn't very nice. I decided while thinking about him and I imagined how he would act while training… which wouldn't be very good. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter ^^**

_**-Narutoshugofan1**_**-I'm glad that it made you laugh, I didn't know how it would end up being, since I'm quite bad with comedy. I might torture a bit Hidan in the next chapters )=] It depends. I hope you like this chapter ^^**

_**-tvizz**_**-I'm glad you liked the fanfic so far! I hope you like this one ^^**

I coughed loudly again when I was sent flying off for the hundredth time today. "Dammit Sakura! Concentrate!" Hidan shouted as I crashed onto the ground of the gardens. It was the third day of my training and I was still getting beaten up. I looked around while I got up. It was a sunny day, birds were singing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I would have loved t spend the day outside, but due to the idiot that was training me this would be probably again a bad day. "Stupid Hidan" I said to myself, while grabbing again my katana and starting to run towards him as fast as I could manage now. Being training and hit so many times made me have to spend a decent amount of chakra on healing if I wanted to keep training as well as I could. This made me get tired faster than normal. "Again!" Hidan shouted again. I growled as I ran towards him, just to end upo with the same result as before and more chakra used.

I was sitting on a couch in the Main Hall. It was already nightime and most members were already asleep. Loud snores could be heard from Kisame's and Itachi's room and also some shouting and cursing from Kakuzu's and Hidan's room, who were probably fightimg again over who knows what stupid thing. It had been already two weeks since I arrived to Akatsuki and I was very comfortable with them, much to my surprise. Kisame was a very nice guy one you got to know him and Kakuzu too, even though he was a bit creepy. Itachi was quite all the time, well no, most of the time. But for having massacred his whole clan he was a nice person to be with, calm, giving intelligent conversation when he wanted and giving very good advice when asked to. Konan was very nice and calm, but I didn't know much about her partner Pein, since I only saw him in meetings, that were quite rare. Tobi was annoying, but really nice in the end. Zetsu was really creepy. Especially when he looked at you with a "I want to eat you" face. But both parts of him were nice in the end. Deidara was… awesome. Funny, fun to be with and intelligent, though maybe too obsesed with explosions, or art, as he called it. Much to Sasori's distress. And Sasori… He had kidnapped me when I had lost that fight against him, but I didn't really hate him, did I? He was actually a good friend, although I would never admit that. "I wouldn't believe that Akatsuki were this nice and not the bloodthirsty criminals I used to think they were. Yes, they killed people, but in Konoha we also did. So what was the difference?

"Having fun?" I heard a voice suddenly say. I shook my head, interrupting my thoughts about akatsuki. "You don't have to answer, you know?" The person said again. I turned around and looked at the person I seemed to know so well. Sasori. "I thought you were asleep" I said, brutally changing the conversation. "I'm obviously not sleeping" he said as he sat down on the couch beside me. I remained silent and looked around the room. "Aren't you tired?" I asked him suddenly. The words had flewn out of my mind whithout me controlling them. "I'm never tired. After all I'm a puppet" He said "I just sleep because of laziness" He finished saying. I didn't answer, and there was again silence, an uncomfortable one that didn't seem to end.

He suddenly got up and threw several kunai knifes at me. I sensed this and got up, quickly getting hold of another kunai knife and blocking the ones he had sent at me. "What was that for?" I asked after blocking his attack. "You're quicker now" He just said "This proves it" He finished saying. "Huh?" I said, starting to think about what had just happened. Before you started training you didn't even have half the speed you have now" he explained, just as I arrived to a similar conclusion. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't say anything because Sasori lifted his leg and kicked me on the stocach. I was already used to this, so I quickly grabbed his foot as I started to fly backwards, making him also crash against a wall beside me. "Hah" I said while I punched him, only to receive another kick on the stomach. "Oh, come on!" I said as I again went towards him, he doing the same. We soon started fighting, crashing against several walls and punching each other several times. Also breaking several things, which would surely anger Kakuzu and probably Pein aswell when they saw the damage.

Twenty minutes after the start of the fight we were still trying to hit one another, with the same amount opf energy as when we had started. "Take this!" I said as I ran towards him and tried to punch him. He looked at me and smirked. He got hold of my hands and stopped my attack. He turned around and prepared to throw me at a wall, but I decided to grab his wrists, making him also start flying towards the wall. We crashed and fell to the floor. "My head hurts" I said once I was lying on the floor. I closed my eyes. I felt dizzy. "Are you okay?" I heard Sasori ask. "Y-yes" I said, opening my eyes again and tried to focus on something again. The first thing that I saw was Sasori's worried face quite close to mine. I blushed. "I-I'm o-okay" I said as I pushed him and got up. "Good" He said, returning to his emotionless self. "See you later" I said as I went out of the room in a hurry.

I got hold of my katana and starting hitting a tree. "Why did I suddenly feel like Hinata?" I asked myself as I concentrated on the tree, something that made me think better. "Why did I blush?" I asked myself again, trying to make sense in my head. "Isn't that obvious?" I heard inner me ask. I realized what she meant. "No!" I shouted as I continued cutting up the tree with all my strength.

"Do you need anyone to talk to?" I suddenly heard a gentle voice say. I turned around and looked at another tree, on which Itachi Uchiha was sitting on. "Not really" I quickly said. I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking about, even if it was a bit obvious. "You'll figure out on your own then" he said "Very well" He finished saying. I nodded and sat down, while holding my katana. "Why?" I asked myself again. I felt Itachi's stare on my back as I closed my eyes and continued thinking.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! They make me really happy ^^Well, here is chapter 8, again a bit short. Please don't get angry at me *-avoids tomatoes being thrown at her-* I planned on uploading this chapter a bit later, a few days after I uploaded the last one. But anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Is she getting better?" Pein asked to the white haired man. It was late, and most akatsuki members were presumablyu asleep. There were only some snores heard and also there was the sound of something breaking. "Kakuzu will surely get angry tomorrow" I thought. "Well?" I heard Pein ask. "I'm going to answer, idiot!" I shouted. Pein sighed and continued looking at me. "So?" He then said. "She is getting a lot quicker and stronger. Soon I'll start the next phase of the training" I explained as calmly as I could. "And hoiw long will it take? We don't have eternity for this" Pein said, angered. "Two weeks have already passed!" He shouted. "This can't be done quickly, bastard!" I said. Pein growled and looked around him for the fiftieth time in ten minutes. "I'll try and make her improve quicker, but I can't promise anything. If the idiot doesn't improve it's her own damn fault" I said as I turned around, prepared to leave the room. "I'm leaving" I said as I opened the door. "I expect news soon" I heard Pein say. "Good news" He finished saying as I went out.

I started walking through the corridors and to the garden, that now was lacking a serious amout of trees, something than angered Zetsu a lot. "That Aloe Vera can be really stupid sometimes" I muttered. Scratch that, it's more like most of the time. I sat down on a rock and looked around me. There was another chackra signature here, one that I knew very well. "What are you doing here?" I heard Sakura ask, a bit angry. "What are you doing here?" I said, asking the same thing to her. Really, I didn't feel like answering more questions, I had already been enough time with Pein asking me who knows how many idiotic questions about Sakura's stupid training. I'm… practicing" She said, after some seconds. "Really?" I said with a teasing voicxe. I couldn't believe it. She just looked around with an annoyed expression before sitting down beside me. "Pein is impatient" I said. She looked at me. "I expected that. Two months have passed after all" She said. I nodded and stayed quiet again. "How about doing a fight again now?" I then said. I wanted to be sure if I could start the next phase of the training.

She grinned as she got out one of her katanas and tried to strike me. I quickly grabbed my scythe and blockerd her attack, also managing to made a cut on her face skin, but didn't lick the blood. I wasn't supposed to kill her after all. She jumped back as soon as I did this and she lifted her hand, and quickly healed the small cut. "It would leave a mark" She explained. "Stupid" I thought as I started attacking her again. She avoided each one of my attacks by jumping backwards. This continued for some time, until she was cornered against a tree. "That's it" I said as I grinned. I ran towards her, with my scythe in my hand, lost in the fight. I didn't plan on killing her or on doing any serious damage to her. That wouldn't be the best thing to do now. She ran towards me and punched me, sending me flying backwards. I quickly got up and ran towards her and attacked her with the scythe, although all my attacks were blocked. I kicked her several seconds later and she crashed against a wall. I grinnedShe grinned, and I then noticed my error. She was now, not walking, but still on the wall. Prepared to jump at me on any moment. "Shit" I said as I saw her jump towards me, with her katana on her hands. I lifted my scythe to block the attack. The blades crushed against each other, but they didn't stop. I felt my scythe cutting her again, this time making a slightly deeper wound on her left shoulder. Her katana, on the other hand, had pierced an area just below my heart. "That hurt bastard!" I said then, as I got out of my body her katana. She laughed a bit. "I finally managed to do it" She said with a smile as she lifted her hands and started curing the wound she had just made. I didn't say anything as I felt her chakra flow along me. Once she had finished we both sat down on the grass. "So now I'll teach you how to use both katanas, once that is finished it's up to Pein to decide" Isaid. She nodded. I felt strangely calm after someone had pierced through me. "Fucking strange" I thought. I touched the place where she had punched me on earlier; it was quite bruised and also had a purplish colour. We remained silent, not knowing what to say.

I suddenly heard a high-pitched scream coming from the main hall. I got up and went towards the room, leaving Hidan back sitting on the grass. When I got to the main hall I saw that most of the akatsuki member were there, all of them with sleepy faces. "What has happened?" Kisame asked "What is happening?" He asked with a paranoid sounding voice. "What has happened?" I asked Deidara as I got near him. "Someone made a mess in the living room" He said. I looked around and noticed that it was in a very bad state. "It was like this after the small fight I had with Sasori…" I thought. As I decided that it would be best to leave the room to not rise any suspicion (Tobi was the main suspect right now and was being hold by Kakuzu). "Ack! That hurts Kakuzu-sempai!" He said with his usual childish voice as I was nearly out of the room. That was why I didn't notice the cold glare Tobi gave Kakuzu as he did this. Sweet innocence.


End file.
